There are many timepieces with an auxiliary digital display for displaying, for example, the date or the day of the month. In timepieces of this kind, wherein the digital display is produced in the main dial area by a liquid crystal type display, the major disadvantage is that the hands of the timepiece, whether these are mechanical hands or, in particular, a pseudo-analog time display, as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,963, are superimposed on the auxiliary digital display at many times of day and make it difficult or impossible to read the digital display.
The object of the present invention is to provide a timepiece comprising an analog or pseudo-analog time display and an auxiliary digital display, e.g., for the day of the month, wherein the time display never interferes with reading of the auxiliary display.